


Love in love

by Nona5me



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dates, F/M, Friendship, I'm actually sorry about that but I'm lazy and this was just a lazy project, M/M, Marriage, Mistakes, all fluff, has not been profread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona5me/pseuds/Nona5me
Summary: Allura and Lance are to get married but Lance is starting to believe that what he's feeling isn't enough to go through with it. It doesn't help when others are telling him what they think love is and it's just not adding up.





	Love in love

Two weeks in counting...

 

“And why couldn’t Allura come for this?” Keith grumbled watching the wide empty room from it’s farthest corner from the groom. “Because her parents are in town and they’re sort of like royalty, ya know, which means they need to be treated as such.” Keith groaned when Lance beckoned him away from the wall, “fine then why am  _ I _ here for this?” The smirk the rose on the others face sent a flutter and a small shiver down his body as Lance unfolded his arms when greeting each other in the middle of the room. “Cause your my best fucking friend man...and Hunks busy.”

Holding up an extended finger Lance laughed when the door burst open making him jump. Keith laughed in return resting a stable hand on his shoulder. The dance instructor bustled in quickly hips moving more than her feet it seemed. “I’m sorry I’m late, Mr. McClain.” Lance seemed to relax, “no worries your here now right. Allura couldn’t make it today but I’ve got my friend here with me as a stand in, is that alright.” 

She glanced back at Keith and smiled slightly, “yeah that's fine we’ll just run over what we’ve learned and I’ll add the ending then you can teach Allura or comk and she can learn it directly.”

Lance grinned from ear to ear, “great!”

She played with a speaker for a moment then motioned at Lance without turning around. The boys clasped hands and Keith gingerly placed a hand on Lances shoulder, “Look I don’t mind coming but at this rate I’ve been here more than Allura has.” The music started and the easy movement of Lances buddy whil Keith practically stumbled around still amazed the shit out of both of them. 

Lances even kept the actions small to help Keith keep up. Right now his eyebrows were furrowed a bit but he still smiled, “she’s a busy woman, besides we both know you love being here with me.” Keith frowned pinching the shoulder he had a hold of getting a grimace as the other boy tried to pull away. “Dude!”

“I still can’t believe  _ you _ are getting married, like before Shiro. It’s weird.” Lance gasped he attempted to pinch keith but it only pulled the them both a bit closer together, “I’ll have you know that I’m a catch.”

Keith only shrugged while it felt like he had a squirrel in his stomach. “I never said you weren’t I just thought it was surprising.” Lance sighed pulling away from Keith to spin him out the roll him back into his arms holding him against his chest for a moment, “honestly though me too, I just never imagined Allura and I were going to get married when I asked her out in college, I didn’t even think she’d say yes dude. You remember, god we even  _ prepared _ for her to say no.”

Keith turned back around ducking under lances arm to stand back to back their hands held, “so much fucking ice cream dude it took three movie nights and your cousins birthday party to get rid of that shit, who even likes sherbert that disgusting man.” Lance chuckled squeezing Keith's hand in the process. It always to a little bit after the spin to control the blush on his face anyways to the chest to back the back to back always helped give him time. Lances hand pulled him around in tight spins until he was standing in from of him again.

Lances hands raised in the air clutched in keiths as he guided them to slowly rest on his shoulders before his hands slid down the others arms and sides to stop at the raven haired boys waist. They’d sort of been watching each other, neither noticing until they were in the simple action of holding one another and the music cutting off abruptly. 

Lance didn’t let go for a moment and just watched before he cleared his throat and took a step back as the instructor approached, “that was excellent boys, for the ending now your going to dance around in the last position until you hear the loud chim in the song then your going to dip and since it iiiiis a wedding you might as well drop a kiss on your lovely bride. I suppose if you really want you can practice that with your friend as well.” She gave an odd little smirk as she turned back to the music Keith gapping at her as Lance laughed thinking it was a joke.

Reaching over for Keith, “wouldn’t be the first time either of us have kissed a dude.” Keith rolled his eyes a small smile on his lips. “From the top please.”

 

One week and four days in counting…

 

Sitting at the table in their house enjoying his coffee, it was almost surreal. ‘God I’m get freaking married what the hell?’ The grandfather clock in the den was the loudest thing at the moment other than his own thoughts. ‘It’s interesting to think about how we fell in love...or got together? Are we in love? I thought it would feel different more exciting.’ Taking another long drink from his cup he thought, ‘I mean this in and of itself has been pretty...exciting? I don’t think that's the right word. Busying. It’s like every choice we come upon there has to be a debate about. Picking the music was almost impossible between spanish and pop verses her classical. Flowers, roses versus lilies, champagne versus juniberrie wine. 

In the end though we compromised, we got the classical music, lillies, and wine...so by compromise I actually meant she chose and I gave up the argument. She wants this to be perfect who am I to stop her with my opinion. Man it feels like we’re already married sometimes. So what if we don’t have the same taste in anything as long as she’s happy it shouldn’t matter.’

Allura came through the front door very loudly Shiro and Hunk and Keith behind her. Keith did nothing sitting beside me at the table and motioning at the coffee. Grinning I slid the cup over and he smiled back snuggling down into his chair, ‘he so adorable sometimes, like a little kitten.’ Hunk was carrying several bags of groceries, “MY OVEN BROKE!” eye’s widening I stood lifting my hands to calm him down, “it’s alright you can use our kitchen. Calm down buddy.”

The overly sensitive big guy looked on the break of tears smiling, “than-”

“Lance we still have to make-”

“Lance darling there's no time we have other things to do.”

Oh Alluras parents are here to, that's just...great. They love me but they were pushy people and they stressed Allura out which caused her to stress  _ everybody else  _  out.

“It’s alright we’ll call Shay and her restaurant can make the other stuff we need while Hunk bakes in our kitchen. Allura took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “see father all will be ok. Besides at the moment we just need test food to see what needs to be at the wedding. Hunks going to keep the cake in a freezer at his restaurant so it’ll be ready for the day before.” Shiro stood beside Allura his hair still sticking up from sleep, or knowing Allura, sleep deprivation. He held multiple things in his hands and on his arms grabbing a few from him I motion towards the living room and he nods vigorously. 

“Sorry man I should have been there this morning I don’t know why she didn’t just wake me up.” He shrugged it off, “it’s alright Lance I don’t mind helping. Besides I hear works a pain in the ass for you lately anyways.” I groan, “don’t even get me started, I barely got time off for the wedding. Speaking of work though hows lil’ Jojo man I miss him.” Shiro chuckled slapping a hand on my shoulder, “he’s doing really good, he’s able to walk again so the therapy’s working wonders for him.” I got to meet the kid when I got sent in for falling in the middle of a stunt at the studio and that kid ended up curing the worst case of boredom.

Within those few moments it was easy to see the bags under Shiro’s eyes and they way he struggled to keep a good face. “Hey man why don’t you sneak up to the guest bedroom and nap I’ll handle them no worries.” Chuckling slightly I lead him to the staircase, “I mean technically I’m supposed to be doing that anyways.” He smiled looking hesitantly at the door, “don’t worry Shiro, Alluras your best friend she’ll understand if you need to sleep.”

With a little more coaxing he slowly made his way up the stairs. The Alteans all began talking at once when I walked back into the dinning room the table had become a set up array of colors, cakes, and chairs? Why were there chairs?

I sat beside Allura taking her hand, she smiled the turned serious. Her mother was probably the least opinionated of the three but she’d have no problem speaking over the both of them in an especially heated debate. “Lance what do you think, last minute details for the reception hall design?” Opening my mouth would be a horrible idea because I choose something she wasn’t even thinking of then I’ll get that look. So I smiled at her, “whatever looks best to you, hun.” She smiled looking down at them the nodded firmly once and picked one up, “this one definitely.”

That was basically my participation  level, but it seemed to push decisions faster. 

 

One week in counting…

 

Allura and her parents seemed to get calmer the closer the wedding got her mother was already pretty chill but now even the other two managed to sit down and have conversations that didn’t end up in panic All the close friends and family were at the house now for dinner. Our parents sat on the other side of the table with my sisters and brother. Keith and Hunk sat on my right Allura to my left and Shiro and Pidge to her left. Coran sat beside her parents because the way she’d frazed it he was like a second father growing up, which was cool with me.

The food was set out on the table people had already dug in chatting animatedly and complementing Hunk with each bite. When the others were distracted a pea hit me in the cheek and fell on my plate. Gross I glared at Keith and Rico who were stifling laughter, pointing at one another. A quick glance around the table before picking up a diced potato and loading it on my spoon to shoot at Rico the a small torn off piece of bread thumping Keith in the forehead I had to slap a hand over my mouth at his dazed expression before he moved to reload with mashed potatoes and beats. I panicked, “I’m getting more wine who wants some?” Keith quickly shoved the spoon in his mouth and Rico fell out of his chair laughing.

A few people asked for more so I left to grab a bottle, hearing Alluras mother excuse herself to help. She stood at the counter as I grabbed a few bottles from the cabinet. “Are you excited only a seven days left?”

I let out a deep breath, “kind of.” But I’m noticing it for the wrong reasons, like seeing my family and hanging with all of our friends, seeing Alluras dress she goes beyond gorgeous who wouldn’t want to see her dress. “This is a big step Lance, it’s not a bad thing to feel nervous. On Alfor and I’s wedding day I was beyond nervous but it’s cause I kept forgetting about everything else being so excite to walk up that ile knowing he was waiting there for me.” SHe sighed, the smiled, “that’s why we’ve played such and large roll in helping with the planning, so that the two of you had more time to focus on each other.”

On her wedding day all she could focus on was her other half, her partner, why can’t I do that for them, for Allura. “How did you know? THat he was the one I mean?”

She sighed again as fondly as the last, “he’s all I could ever think about even to this day, I knew I would do anything for him, and at my lowest he would be there for me. Most importantly I felt it every time I looked into his eyes like my heart only beat for him, even though at times it seemed we shouldn’t I never wanted anything more in my entire life.”

Man if Keith heard that he’d probably just scoff, Pidge to now that I think about it. “That's so sweet, it’s good to see you by the way I’ve missed you since Christmas.” She laughed looking just as beautiful as her daughter.

After pouring everyone a glass and sitting back down Hunk and Keith had switched freaking chairs apparently.

“Why do you look like someone shot your dog?” Keith whispered into my ear. I slumped slightly looking at him, my voice just as low unable to be heard above the table chatter, “I feel like there's something wrong with all this, like maybe, I don’t man, maybe we should slow down.” Keith's face remained neutral before his hand found mine a squeezed gently for just a second, “pre wedding jitters, if that's how you really feel though you should think on it a bit more before making a decision.” My chest tightened at the understanding of my friend as I squeezed his hand back and  returned to dinner conversation.

He was right I just need to think about this and talk to Allura. 

 

Two days in counting…

 

Hunks been in the kitchen all day, The parents took the day off. I’ve forced Keith to keep Shiro away from Allura and make sure the poor guy sleeps while. The bride and myself enjoy our last day before the wedding. We went to the spa because man oh man is that the number one thing we agree on. It was great, it was great seaweed wrap, mud bath, face mask, whole nine yards. It’s like the stress from the last month, no not even that for the last two years since the engagement has just temporarily slipped away. It’s always so tense when were together these days so this, this is definitely what we needed.

I paused think about all of this man that's probably not how couples should be. I’d been thinking about it and there were so many good things about being with Allura and there were so many bad things about calling this off. But marriage is sort of permanent. That’s forever and a day your supposed to spend with the one your in love with. I do love Allura but  it feels off, like it could be more and I just don’t know how to reach that more that I need.

Maybe we should go on a date tonight, do something romantic. Maybe I can find it then.

…

 

Allura was full of smiles at dinner, it was like our first date it was just a connection as people, but more. We talked and laughed for hours about the stress of everything lately. The walk through the park and a stop on a small red bridge leading over a thick stream of water. 

“Your moms been telling me none stop that our first child must be named Chris because apparently Rico got her into those superhero movies and all the good looking ones are named steve.” I groaned dramatically dropping my head to the red wood railing as she laughed, “wanna name the other one Thor, because he is the best looking one.” laughing I nodded enthusiastically, “your right, honestly I just need to score a movie with them so I have a reason to invite them over for a threesome.” She laughed  clutching onto the railing. It wasn’t the first time we’d talked about this.

The laughter died down to smiles as I held on to her waist taking a deep breath. “So are you nervous?” She was quiet for a moment, “I think- I think that there's nothing to be nervous about.” I grinned she felt the exact same as I did. “Great minds m’lady.” She hummed a small chuckle. 

 

WEDDING DAY BITCHES...(in counting?)...

 

She was up before me as usual and if Keith and Hunk hadn’t burst into my bedroom dragging me out and towards the church I’d have probably slept through it. Keith was sitting on the couch nursing his second glass of alcohol who knows what was in there but his eyes were closed and he was only in his boxers and a white t-shirt. Hunk had finished getting dressed and was now helping me make sure everything was on appropriately.

“Ok man just put your tie on I have to go get the cake.” He left and I paused looking at the tie and cursed Keith laughed, “can’t believe you never learned how to tie that shit.” He sighed heavily and sat his glass down strolling out of the adjoined bathroom. 

“It’s difficult ok, like you can do any better mister clip on.” He smirked and there was a jolt in my stomach, cocky little bastard always knowing how to annoy me.  He took the tie from my hand and wrapped it around my neck standing in front of me buttoning the last two buttons on my shirt. “So did you think about it?” He asked keeping his gaze down at the fabric. 

“Yeah, a bit. I know I love her so what more do I need ya’ know...what uh, what do you think love feels like?”

There was a pause before he tightened the knot up a bit not letting go. Looking down at him he was staring intently at the pattern. “It’s like this feeling in your chest sometimes when you look at them where your heart is being held and just barely squeezed just enough to were you almost can’t catch your breath.” Keith eyes looked kind of lost as he spoke. They looked like giant jewels, more expensive than any at this party. He swallowed his adam's apple bobbing, “like being close to them sets your skin on fire and electricity into every nerve, where your nervous and excited all at once.”

‘I know that feeling…’

“And your stomach is constantly doing flips because this one person you can’t stop thinking about is just so fucking special to you. And you just want them...near..you.”

‘I love Allura, I truly do. Just like I love Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk. Like I love my family, and everyone else close to me but...i’m  _ in _ love with Keith fucking Kogane.

Pushing his hair back I watch him look up curiously, “I get that.” I rub my thumb over his cheek, I’ve made a mistake. I’m supposed to get married today, to Allura, my friend. 

No, No way, I have to fix this.

“I-go to the reception hall I’ll be there in fifteen.” Leaning in I watched Keith's breath hitch as I pressed my forehead gently against his, “I have to tell you something after.” His grip on my shirt tightened before I pulled away rushing out the door.

Knocking on Alluras door, Shay answered, “Lance?”

“I need to talk to Allura.”

“You can’t see the bride before the wedding.”

“I’ll close my eyes, it’s important.”

SHe watched him for a moment the turned and motioned inside, several people walked out and I peaked in seeing it empty Allura stepped into the room climbing a small stage looking in the mirror.

She looked at me and for a moment it felt like we were thinking the same thing. I let out a breath closing the door. “We can’t get married ‘llura.” She sagged climbing off the stage and plopping on the couch, “oh thank god.” He smiled sitting beside her, “you too?” She nodded, “I just...I’ve been thinking so much lately and it’s like the ceremony ment more than being with you, no offence, and then on the date you asked if I was nervous and I couldn’t help think shouldn’t I be?”

“Yeah me too, it’s like everyone's telling me what love is like and I know how to love but I didn’t think I was in love. But I am, I’m in love, it’s just not who I thought it’d be it’s not you.” She smiled kindly, “can I ask?” I felt my face heat and her look of actual excitement “um, K-Keith.” She squealed, “so cute, Shiro’s mentioned once in college keith having a little crush on you that is so cute.” Wait really, that long?

“Allura we have to stop this wedding.” She stood looking more alive than she has in days. She grabbed my hand rushing out the door we crashed into the reception hall  gosh we were dramatic people. Music started playing and I motioned for it to stop as we stood in front of everyone. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family all!”

The room quieted and I glanced around see Keith just in back with Hunk Shay, Shiro, and Pidge. I couldn’t stop the smile on my face when I seen him. “Allura and I love each other.” there were aww’s throughout the crowd, “but we are not in love.” Less aww’s more confusion. Allura was smiling, “Lance’s mother once told me that she never doubted for a moment she wanted to be with Phil, and I’m sorry to say I have had doubts.”

“Me too.”

“So we’re calling off our wedding.”

I stepped passed her and into the center aisle taking my way towards the back. “Although Lance if you want you can keep going.” She called from her place my grin widening as I jogged slightly slowing down. Keith's eyes were wide watching me. Our friends pushed him away from the wall and my smile grew when he stumbled look back at me. 

“So,” he cleared his through, “you wanted to tell me something?”

Grabbing his waist and cupping his cheek I leaned in kissing him, it was everything he described, my nerves on fire my stomach flipping.

“I’m so fucking in love with you.”

He smiled back and it was then that I heard a few cat calls from some of our friends. “Bout damn time.” He mumbled pulling me back into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie I hate that I used the word Love so much it annoys me when people use it like it has no meaning but this is fluff so fuck it and my beliefs.


End file.
